C'est La Vie
by toesalignedarch
Summary: Such is life: a collection of Inuyasha AUs inspired by various prompts. Each chapter stands on its own and are probably not sequential unless otherwise noted! Likewise, AU prompts are not mine unless otherwise noted.
1. Colors

**Prompt** : If you ask me "what color is this" one more time i'm going to punch you out don't think i won't (from authorkurikuri on tumblr)

 _ **A/N**_ _: just for fun! Same universe as Painted Claws: Inuyasha with Kagome in the modern world with their 2 kids. Originally posted on my tumblr!_

* * *

"Daddy?"

"What?"

"Can you do my homework for me?"

"No."

"But I want to-"

"Izzy, no. You gotta do your own homework or else you ain't gonna learn anything."

Izayoi's black puppy ears drooped, disappearing inside the tangled mess of black hair on her head. She pouted and picked up her pencil in her hands again. "Fine."

"Daddy?"

"What?"

"Can you do my homework for-"

"Noburo, what did I just tell your sister?"

The silver-haired boy grinned sheepishly before ducking his head and returning to his worksheet. Inuyasha sighed and leaned back in his chair. The kids were sitting at the kitchen table finishing up their homework while Inuyasha scrolled through the news on his phone.

"Daddy?"

He signed and glanced up. "Yes, Izzy?"

She pointed to a turquoise square on her homework. "What color is this?"

"That's turquoise, honey," a female voice said from the doorway before Inuyasha could respond. All three occupants at the kitchen table looked up to see Kagome slipping off her shoes as she came into the house. Inuyasha stood up immediately to greet her.

"You're back early," he noted happily.

She smiled warmly back at him. "They decided to close up early since no one was coming in. Good thing, too, or else Izzy never would've recognized the color turquoise, huh?" She playfully nudged her husband, who merely scowled in return.

"Hi mommy," the two children chorused when she joined them at the kitchen table.

"Hello," she greeted, kissing each child between their fuzzy ears. "Have you been good? Cause any trouble?"

"Nope!" Noburo announced proudly. He showed his mother his completed homework with obvious pride shining in his black eyes. After a quick check for mistakes, Kagome allowed her youngest child to go play with his toys.

"No fair!" Izayoi cried as she watched her younger brother scamper off. "I want to play!"

Kagome wagged a finger at her daughter. "Only after you finish your homework."

Izayoi huffed and turned to her father, her color identifying homework in her hands. "Daddy, what color is this?"

"Uh…"

"Magenta," Kagome offered.

"And what about this one?"

Kagome pursed her lips before naming the color periwinkle blue.

"And this one?"

Kagome cast a sly glance at her husband before turning to him and asking, "Inuyasha, why don't you answer this one?"

His glare could have melted glaciers. "Izayoi," he said slowly through gritted teeth. "Why don't you just go play now, okay?"

Immediately, she cheered and raced off to find her brother. As soon as Izayoi was out of sight, Kagome giggled and wrapped her arms around her rigid husband. "You know I was only joking," she whispered as she pressed a quick kiss to his frowning lips.

"Keh. It's not like I asked to be born color blind," he muttered, at last relenting and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'll stop," she assured him. "I just have one question though," she added, looking thoughtfully at Inuyasha's tie. "What color is this?"

Inuyasha whimpered and closed his eyes in exasperation. _Goddammit, Kagome._


	2. Not Ripe Enough

**Prompt** : I thought this tomato was ripe but it's actually green and you saw me take a bite out of it and whispered "hardcore" (from authorkurikuri on tumblr)

 _ **A/N**_ _: just for fun again because I have nothing better to do with my life. Also originally posted on my tumblr!_

* * *

As soon as she picked up the tomato in her hands, the scent hit his nose. _She knows it's not even close to being ripe… right?_ But as he watched, in absolute horror, Kagome lifted the tomato to her lips.

"Oi, Kagome! Wait-"

The sound of her teeth breaking the crisp skin filled the kitchen. A hunk of the tomato in her mouth, Kagome glanced over at her husband, who had one tense hand outstretched and a look of terror on his normally scowling face. She raised an eyebrow, but he had no words for her. His brain had stopped functioning as he watched his wife calmly chew and swallow the tomato. _How can she stand it? The smell from over here is unbearable!_

"Inuyasha? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Um, no reason," he stammered. "Are… are you okay?"

Kagome blinked at him. "I'm fine," she said slowly. "Why?"

"Nothing," he assured her quickly, an unseen drop of sweat sliding down his neck. _Damn, she's hardcore_.


	3. Coffee Shops and Spoiled Plots

**Prompt** : we're both in this coffee shop, and you're reading this book I really like. I go up to you to talk about it, and whoops I just spoiled the whole thing for you I'm sorry please don't kill me (via shittyaus on tumblr)

 _ **A/N**_ _: I was scrolling through shittyaus and saw this one (can't remember if this was a submission or something else) and then my brain refused to think of anything else for the rest of the day so here we go. Originally posted on my tumblr!_

* * *

Finally. Inuyasha had finally gotten his fingers (or, more appropriately, _claws_ ) on a copy of his favorite author's newest book. Ever since Kikyo Shashu had announced that she was writing another book in her popular series, _A Feudal Fairytale_ , Inuyasha had been counting down the days. Something about the way she wrote captivated his mind and brought him back 500 years to a time when the bustling life in the city didn't give him a headache every time he walked outside. On the day of the release, however, Inuyasha had been stuck in a meeting with his business partner (and half-brother, but anyone who didn't want their throats slashed never mentioned this) and hadn't been able to make it to the nearest book store before they ran out. Thankfully, the next day, he managed to make a call to the bookstore owner, an old lady named Kaede, and secured himself a copy of the book the next time it was in stock. A week after he made the call, he dropped by the store to pick up his copy. And, even better, he'd managed to avoid all spoilers on the book.

 _A Feudal Fairytale: Jewel, Sword, and Arrow_ was the third and last book in the series. According to the blurb on its jacket, this story would follow the mission of a half-demon, a priestess, and their friends (a monk, a demon-slayer and her battle companion, and a kitsune cub) on their way to defeat an evil half-demon who had the ability to regenerate limbs and create incarnations at will. The book's distinctive cover, wrapped around the black hardcover, was a bright crimson red with silver lettering and a golden eye on the spine that seemed to follow you wherever you walked.

Inuyasha settled into his chair at the corner table in his favorite coffee shop and pulled the massive book out of his shoulder bag, placing it gingerly on the small round table without spilling his freshly brewed cup of coffee. After taking a sip and deciding he wouldn't yell at the employees for making his coffee too weak like they did last time, it was time. He was so excited that his hands shook slightly as he reached for the book. Pulling it across the small table towards him, he was about to open the cover when suddenly, out of nowhere, a voice interrupted him.

"Oh my gosh! Is that _Jewel, Sword, and Arrow_?"

Slightly miffed, Inuyasha spared a glance at the young woman who, while passing by his table, had noticed the obvious cover of the book.

"What do you think?" he replied dryly, looking down in hopes that she would get the signal and leave him alone. Unfortunately, she didn't.

"It was _such_ a good book!" she gushed. To Inuyasha's horror, she slid into the empty seat across from him. _Shit. How do I make her leave?_

"I mean, all the other ones were good too, but this one was _amazing_."

"Mmhm," Inuyasha said, tuning the woman out by tilting his ears away from her. Still, her jabbering managed to make it through, though thankfully it was muted.

"I really loved how Kikyo wrote this one scene in the beginning though, and _oh my gosh._ The _end scene_ is so darn cute! Ugh! I get all weird just thinking about it. I mean, it was _so_ well written and I still can't believe that the half-demon and miko ended up married after they defeated the bad guy and-" She stopped talking at the death glare she suddenly received from the man sitting across from her. "What?" she asked timidly. She thought back to what she just said and her eyes grew wide. "Oh, oh no," she nearly whimpered. "I'm so, so, so, _so_ sorry! I really didn't mean to spoil it, I swear!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sent her one last look. "The least you could do is leave me the fuck alone so I can read what's left of the plot," he snarled. This time, the woman got the message loud and clear. With one last apology, she scurried out of the coffee shop and disappeared onto the street.

Inuyasha let out a sigh. So much for avoiding spoilers. _Fucking wench…_ As he flipped the cover open, his expression softened slightly. _At least she smelled good._


	4. Finals Hell

**Prompt:** It's finals week and in the middle of lecture you walk in in pajamas and slippers, slap the hw on the desk, salute the professor and walk out, can I buy you a congratulatory coffee

 _ **A/N**_ _: not my prompt but I forgot where I got it from! I'm so sorry- if this is yours/if you know where I got this, please let me know and I'll give them credit. Also, I just thought this scene was really funny so here goes (took my own twist on it, too, because why not)_

* * *

Kagome groaned and resisted the urge to slam her head into her desk. Why Professor Naraku had decided to keep hosting class even though the final was next week, she wasn't sure. But what she was sure about, was that this was a complete waste of time. Judging by the exasperated sighs and irritated tapping of fingernails, Kagome's best friend and classmate, Sango, thought so too. To make matters worse, the sassy (and attractive) student Inuyasha, whose snarky comments made class bearable, hadn't shown up. _I should've just skipped_ , she groaned in her head. But then again, they had one last problem set due today (honestly, who assigns stuff to be due the week before finals?), and if she hadn't come to class then she probably would've never turned in the homework. _I should've just not come_.

The class continued to crawl along as Professor Naraku rambled in a monotonous voice about something that Kagome really didn't care about. Fifteen minutes left. An eternity later, Kagome glanced at the clock again and nearly fell out of her chair. _Has it only been five minutes since I last checked the clock?_ Apparently.

Seven minutes until the end, the door to the lecture room suddenly slammed open. Students all around the classroom jumped, having been woken up from their naps and various daydreams. When Kagome looked up to see who it was, her heart sped up.

Inuyasha waltzed into the room, barefoot and wearing a tank top and sweatpants. Since students were required to wear their school uniforms to class, Kagome figured he had just rolled out of bed. The class watched in stunned silence as he made his way to the podium, where Professor Naraku had paused his lecture (thank goodness) to watch the delinquent student. Inuyasha stepped in front of the professor, and slapped a pile of papers onto the podium. The slap resonated through the silence classroom.

"My problem set," Inuyasha announced in a sarcastic tone, raising his hand in a mock salute. "I had a blast doing this and sleeping in your class. Have a great day, summer, life, whatever. I don't really care. Oh, and a kind fuck you for making my life hell, sir!"

With that, he stared to walk towards the door, an arrogant swagger about him. Right before he disappeared, he turned. Staring straight at Kagome, he winked, then gave the universal signal for "call me," before slipping out the door.


End file.
